Thoughts
Updates The wikia is in need of a cleanup. there are a lot of ideas within it that could be revised. It would be better to clean up existing ideas rather than to add new things. Have fun. Thoughts *an area of the game that starts with a corridor you can't pass without resistance gear *one faction, splits into two factions, both are now neutral, but the compononts of one faction are entirely exiled from the other faction and one faction does not do the things the other faction does. *have a boss that when it dies it's influence on the zone ends. (like tentacle boss in jak 1) *the city is split into seperate sections. *a collectable currency. boss is slowly responsible for removing that currnecy from the game, (total number keeps decreasing) *stuff you punch up from below (pillars you can stand on) hidden stuff behind stuff *npc asks player if they would like to be part of a faction that is currently inaccessible until far later in the game called the wastelanders. he explains what this faction is and everything that it does (individuals retrieving relics for him solo) *stand on vent get power use power to open doors power consistently drains. *areas with inaccessible content that can only be accessed when actions are performed in an entirely different area (eco silos and vents) *put something in the game, that literally cannopt be accessed until the next game in the series. *a currency that isn't so valuable early into the game, which becomes incredibly rare and incredibly valuable later into the game. *you should at least be dead with all the damage I have done to you. * *the order of brand new warriors is created right then and there, but then it is stated how hard these warriors are extremely difficult to control. through information they can be controlled. the area which they are allowed to assign contains limited information as to disallow them to gain information. *something that was once a source of positivity bringing greatness is now a source of negativity. *borrowed wealth may indeed be borrowed...yet, it is still wealth. *a boss you track over the course of the game. he seems unreachable and unkillable. you kill him when he becomes vulnerable and is at his weakest alone. *iron weighs more after it rusts, use this as quest mechanic. *more ingredients means stronger potions. less ingredients means less strong. *how well you can concentrate ingredients doesn't just save bag space, but helps potency and profitability. *an area that you must complete a difficult and optional task in order to be able to unlock. *something discovered briefly far earlier that seems extremely significant, and is, but is sidelined for a while, until it comes back into prominence and utmost importance. *a staff might drop and then sometime later an orb is dropped that can attach to that staff, items from the beginning are carried onwards and gradually improved or modified. occasionally replaced entirely, but not often. *if you kill a man when he's scared. it's a bad omen, so you can absorb his fear to kill him *suicide by salt is common. *during demon slayer you don't slay the demon. it simply gets banished to another location where it later dies. *vitamins come from the sky, rain contains them. *"And now, the last thing this land need to be gottin rid of... is me. I've walked the path of the Conquer...and now, its time to walk the path to the Heavens." *it was a damp and muddy hole, with no wealth, but in this damp hole, was the lifeblood of an entire nation. the first vegetables planted soon sprouted, the nutirent-rich beds provided an unlimited font of potential, and so it sprung to life. *you must pay an item to enter an area which allows you to buy more items. *Why would they come out? this man...he rebels and strikes out on his own...and yet he is nothing more than a mere fool. This battle is an insult to us all, end it. *The artifact was discovered at a market. *The fact that you instigated a revolt is not such a great crime, your greatest crime was having the temerity to think you had the talent to do so. You who are unaware of your own mediocrity. die. *what a miserable world this is, where we are forced to watch while idiots erupt in hysterics, meanwhile my own talents are destined to be wasted. *the cunning of sima yi managed to eliminate gongsun yuan. He had turned his back on Naya, delcaring himself General of the right. *the unparalled tactician that had fallen at the plains, *there are methods to gain experience and progress, however, those are incredibly slow and inefficient, it's like having weights tied to your ankles, instead, you can do quests which skip huge parts of that seemingly unsurmountable grind, making it possible. *While within wu, they watched the struggle between wei and shu as they stabilised their own country and strengthened their defenses. *Willingly gave up his authority and decided to retire instead. For he felt that dividing power between two people would only lead to chaos within the government. *I would say they have quite the strategist leading them. *He defeats the enemy with assured decision making and retreats by the safest route. It seems that the sima family is the only one that can reunite Wei. *as the misguided rule continued, Yi sequestered himself within the city walls and refused to come out. *In addition, with Zhuge Liang gone there were none who could match his intellect. Realising this fact he later disappeared. Sima Yi refused to participate and dispatched his son, in his stead. *This was the beginning of a coup d'etat, a natural move for one of such intellect. *He is too ill even to meet with me? Yes. Recently he's begun to forget things, I don't think he'll ever recover. Please Give my regards to the general. by the way, where is the general right now. *I am not generous enough to allow such a fool to do as he pleases. *our men were coming together as one under me.. *"...right now I am far away and can only speak in dreams..." *If you thought your conduct was unimpeachable, then why were you spying upon me. *You feared me, because you knew you were wrong, right? *you blind, misguided fool. Kill him. *Yi could not forgive Cao Shuang *He was a fool that cared only about what others thought of him that let his insecurities drive him down the path of indecision. *With Cao Shuang out of the way, authority over wei fell to sima yi. *you're awfully quiet. not what I'd expect from the leader of a fallen army. *we have been trapped by their dreams, and that has kept the war going, but enough is enough. we must open our eyes. *And you're not at all what I expected. *Shu still has resources to spare, it seems premature for them to surrender. That is why it is a good one. From just the smallest skirmish with us, he has seen he cannot win. He knows what he wants. *Liu Shan chose to surrender, sparing the lives of his people. He was the defeated ruler of a dead nation. *We were not fighting Liu Bei or Zhuge Liang, their leader is still very much alive. *this new invasion came unusually quickly after it's previous attempt. Realizing that the enemy must be unprepared, Sima Zhao sent Zhong Hui and Deng Ai to deal with the threat. *And so shu attacked, sturggling forth fueled only by the dying wishes of their long-departed allies. *Even with supreme power, there are some things that cannot be controlled. *this would be the last struggle of wei, the final throes of a dying kingdom. *As they looked upon the army, the sagacious generals thought to themselves why would naya not participate in this battle, why did he send us instead. *He began to build his own millitary force from within Shu *Am I, still alive? excellent, this mine is mine to unite. *Zelda sent link back in Time at the end of Oot, those aren't the new sages and link never got the master sword, this is the Ganondorf from Oot and possibly wind waker, somehow he was either reborn or the master sword was removed *Just as quickly as he ceased power, he took ill. *What's more, the river may force us to split our forces. *Right now I am the only being fit to rule these lands, but if there is one who can defeat me, I will gladly hand over the reins. *This is all you have? *He had hiding his poor health for years, despite participating in countless battles. *enemies, allies, even his own family. *It was a fitting end to one of the most cunning intellectuals the land had known. *Come to think of it, the last few years have been spent consolodating our rule. what's more, father has moved with an uncharacteristic sense of haste. *My time here is done. My son, you must lead in my place, use it as you see fit. *You're just leaving it all to me. Well, if I know you at all...you're excited by the prospect. I won't deny it. *the winds that had swept the kingdom for years began to die down, and a peaceful quiet retruned. *What I understand is that you have proven yourself to be a most unworthy leader. *for the future of wei, I must eliminate such an incompetent ruler. *meanwhile, determined to rebuild its strength, shue remained quiet as it recovered. *quenching copper actually makes it softer; not harder. *you can light the braiziers using the sticks. *Kamiza, the highest seat, last to be slain. *there are people trying to kill him, but he wants to help save others before himself. *Shimoza, the lowest seat, first to be slain. *the metal frayed, like a rubber or fabric over the passage of time, becoming strands, still strong and retaining some form, but a lesser one. *the npc is extremely tough and blocks a door to a shortcut, he is intended to kill you so that you do not pass, you can pass but only with his defeat, which is incredibly unlikely. *His destruction became an artform. every different type. each scar sculpted, with now no known purpose. other than as a memory of the destruction, to perhaps one day be used again to create new art. His art had many forms, additive, subtractive, unfolding and immaterial and dissapearing. His art had form, and now it may have others. *a secret concerning an npcs true allegiance is revealed after the boss is defeated in the boss area. *the boss is guarding rooms containing items of great importance, so the boss is more there to guard these things. *the majority of the faction fell to madness, but a tiny part of that original faction, fights on and endures in another part of the world, although is damaged and diminished. *The properties of an item that gives it it's power can actually be extracted from the item, destroying said item in the process. the component can then be combined with other properties from other items to create the perfect item, or the component can be sold. *you get to the location before the guy is about to get wiped off the map, you can prevent him getting wiped off the map. He is the last light surrounded in darkness, if you help him, you can return the surrounding land to light. *a swim speed buff to turn once useless rivers into fully functional water highways, ways to make new rivers or bodies of water *Talents can give you buffs to how you interact with the world that surrounds you, like a swimming buff to make travelling far easier *abilities have cooldowns and those cooldowns can be reduced to zero through talents or stacking certain stats. *Items have affixes and suffixes that basically define what the item is, affixes affect the base look of the item, suffixes affect the stylization of the piece. there are a list of affixes and suffixes, some are far rarer than others. *the plan failed and the intended vessel went unused, as someone had slain him before his plan could take place. *a zone is completely empty, you get quests to establish multiple hubs across the zone, from multiple factions. those hubs evolve passively over the course of the game, new quests appear depending on the factions that took those areas. *your interaction often begins the process of passive progression, without your interaction passive deterioration or stagnation happens instead, there is also passive deterioration caused by your actions. *basically with factions you're adding additional branches to your unique skill tree, but those branches are changed by your decisions, talents might be missing or appear, be entirely different, ordered differently, entire trees can change. *the faction loses their core source of power, so their talent tree and abilities become far weaker as a whole, some can be brought back, others may be unusable entirely. *kiss curse items, a chestpiece that makes you unable to use certain abilities, but buffs other ones significantly. *a door that remains locked with people asking what lies beyond it. *the major faction that has travelled a long distance and is isolated from the main faction is beginning to split into smaller opposing factions. They all share elements from the main faction, however remain in this foreign land. *quest to find fragments, later quests the item is in abundance. *two identical areas, one is accessible and can be explored normally, the other is inhabited by the enemy faction, this is to alert you to the scope of the enemy, without ever observing them directly. *Lie allows you to gain an advantage in a conversation where you lack the required skill to persuade, however, you must keep track of your lies as breaking them leads to disaster. *you get locked in a location until you are allowed to leave, and then you get quests to briefly leave that location, you can choose to leave entirely during these quests. *jobs are inherited by kids. *quest to provide iron equipment for a group of adventurers, you can use a weak ore, called ore, which is similar but far weaker than iron, to make the equipment, thus completing the quest, but the adventurers will perish as a result. *some items stats may not make much sense at first, because they are dependent on talent choices reducing or modifying stats. *the item changes as the quest progresses, you can keep the item at any stage of the quest to not modify the item further. It has different positive effects at different points. *a mercenary standing at the entrance to a dangerous high level cave, if you pay him, he will greatly assist you in clearing the cave. Otherwise he will remain there doing nothing. *corrupted cloth which can be purified at any of several wells, but only once every 4 days. *It is in it's purest state, but it's purest state is not equal to it's strongest state, it had to be combined, some may view that as tainting it from what it once was, but through this, it became stronger. *one of the first things you'll want to do is go to the graveyard, to find an incredibly rare item. *an entire valley...hidden in the mountains, unknown, unspoiled, which is discovered, and people begin to relocate there. *His plan was scarcity....stand aside as the heart was destroyed, let those who shared his vision consume all lums... and hide what little remained for himself...all while the world faded. He would have recreated this world..or at least...that's what he had hoped. He underestimated certain pariah...such as the sages. The green sage was destroyed by those whom he served. His death galvanised the remaining sages to save their world, and so, instead of fading...it lingered on, in a state of disrepair.. *This world is fading, they talk about the addiction as if it has surpassed, but it hasn't. Things are worse than they have ever been. *I wasn't always here in the mountains.. *he was going to kill the person that wronged him the most, only to be a dawn away from doing so, but when he arrived, his enemy had already been entirely destroyed by other unknown force. He felt grateful to this unknown force, but became wary of their own power in the region, and the harm they could now pose. *you're in excellent hands, we'll be watching over the empire, when you grow up, it'll be waiting for you. *his apprentice betrayed him, keeping an item of importance, which he asks you to retrieve. *an introductary negative faction that is established and then wiped out over the space of a few quests. *the quest takes you to a place to observe the disaster, the disaster will then be worked on over a long period of time, over many quests, until it's resolution and beyond it's resolution. *Instead of receiving identifiable herbs from unknown plants, unskilled players obtain plant parts, plant parts can be used to make unskilled potions, depending on which specific plant parts were used, yields different resembling effects. *The numbers of my companions dwindles, and my own power shall soon be insufficient to hold back the warriors of the world. *He wasn't perfect by any means, but he tried. That's more than most. *when simple war ends with total dominance, the game will allow you to play even after total dominance, there is still story happening after total control. *usually you'll just be able to build one thing at a location, like a copper mine at a copper ore node, but from that, new buildings can be unlocked such as refineries, depending on other nearby towns with other resources, other buildings become available. *simple war: new generals appear periodically, but after 15 hours has passed since the last play session, new generals will appear if enabled to appear. *the blacksmith will stop helping you when you cross his personal lines, and you will need to look for another to help you with your task. *the faction was very distinct in their aims and the first generals achieved those aims frequently, but as those generals died and new generals rose, the identity of the faction entirely changed from what it once was, either not choosing to follow the exact wills or their predecesors, or becoming more reasonable. *when crafting, you can craft unfinished items, an unfinished chainbody will provide some protection, but not nearly as much as a fully completed item. items can be completed later. *one exceptionally rare item that can either be used or given back. *a key obtained from one location required to access an entirely different location. *a hidden quest of great importance and changes things dramatically. *I'm counting on you. *Primeminister? It's nothing. *they'll all be mine, in the end. *A quest where the outcome is far greater the longer you wait until doing it. *kneeling in the snow, and the sword is thrown in front of her. *In the rain and she carries the sword and stolen armour to the temple, where she equips them. *A quest below a land to regrow a tree, that will cause significant negative change if you allow it to grow. *A healing class that can only heal using it's own health pool. *A quest where if you lose you give up your sword. *a sudden change during a quest can make changes to an entire factions skill tree permanently, changing abilities or replacing them, or removing them entirely. *the player should learn the value of stats like spirit and the value of abilities, put them in situations where they don't have any at all and make them feel that obtaining it is a reward rather than taken for granted. *Cicatrice Blade *3 lands, one is lush and green, one is less lush and dying, and the last is completely dead. the story is that something has killed the land and will slowly kill more of the land if not eradicated. *Door abilities are abilities that open doors to a whole tree of abilities, depending on how you wish to play, there are certain abilities, door abilities, you may wish to open or keep closed, when opened, this allows you to gain more abilities from that pool, which may not necessarily be something you want. *they knew he was a threat, so they found a method to destroy him and seal him away; but since this happened he has been seeking a method to become corporeal again. *He uses a lot of his lums to bring to life a nearby corpse, which then he regrets and feels should have remained dead. this weakens him. *the currency changes when the new group takes over *use explosive object in cave arch to dislodge crystal-containing rocks. *a quest item from the beginning of the game that is carried through to higher level zones. *familar characters and questgivers reappear in later zones, but only if you completed their quests. * *a character powerful enough to be a boss, and although can be destroyed, is neutral and there is no need to do this. *the organisation and it's intentions used to be pretty pure and focused of eradication on the threat, but it has since devolved and is now zealous. *you must make hard choices, and those might take you over one of several lines that you don't want to cross. It's sometimes better to not make a decision at all. *precursors predate Mar, but only by 17 years. *The quest details that the threat has just been created and is in it's infantcy, and preventative measures are being tested but aren't anywhere close to providing a resolution; the threat grows through subsequent quests and explodes into something much larger. *there is a small chance of getting a pearl from an oyster, if you get a pearl you can make a pearl cloak. *the gear from an area is so hard to get and so good that it beats gear from newer content. *multiple well of powers that are used for multiple quests *an object from a higher level adjacent zone is causing issues within a lower level one and is corrupting the land. *you are given a quest by someone to go across the the other side of the world and talk to a blacksmith to make a shield for them *a real money auction house. *the area is hard because to kill the mobs requires herbs and potions, some of the potions require mats from low level locations and must be farmed and crafted into items, these items must then be used in the area. items are hard to grind and without them area is impossible. *a quest in a room only accessible within 24 hours of the games launch called what tomorrow brings, it is an incredibly long quest that rewards a unique talent tree. *''' '''Though it is unclear when or how the Hivers appeared, it is evident they were not around at the time of. At least not in a form recognizable as a Hiver. Whether they simply came from a land across the seas, they appeared and have been a resident of our lands ever since. *the town is fine, but later into the game, the town is destroyed, and all the people in the town have relocated to a new location. *an area you can get to at the start of the game, but it can only really fully be explored and accessed far later into the game. *a group of people given extraordinary power, but then that power is removed and they are now weak. *an item/talent that changes all of your damage dealing abilities into healing abilities. an item/talent that changes all of your healing abilities into damage dealing abilities. *produced blades solely for personal use, however it's inevitable that some eventually end up in circulation. *you can generally visibly tell how good an item is by it's colour. items that are closer to white are superior to those that are more orange and rusted. a slightly orange or brownish weapon is therefore inferior to a light grey weapon. the same applies to the handles, which symbolise mark. legendary weapons will generally not follow this rule, but sometimes can. *the economy reacts. you can't just sell 100 steel bars to a store and expect that price to stay constant. Selling items to stores is generally more of a quest-like retrieval system: an npc approaches the store and requests a good. if that good isn't available, a quest is created to obtain what the store requires. that item could then be passed to the faction that requires it. *"The price you pay for it comes from it itself." *it had only traded one master for another, I prefer the temple as it used to be, not the abomination it has become. *“After four thousand years, you learn to plan for betrayal.” *the longer you stay alive, the weaker your allies become, the longer the main antagonist stays alive, the weaker the land becomes. *a small faction that split away from the main faction and now opposes it, but is almost identical in ability, minus some major abilities they lack strength for. *i'd rather not be injured before the war begins. *an item that is replaced with another item with similar or lesser ability after the faction is wiped out. *the first boss is killable but only by the very few, when the boss wins he chops off your arm. *The player first encounters the Hives during the quest What Tomorrow Brings. *The droids are led by a human *a faction which seems small and seems confined within towns at first, however, they have their own large hidden town that like their buildings in other towns only accepts members of the faction. *Prince droid heads are valuable from slain princes; only because the person who buys them uses them to effectively resurrect new princes. *an area where rebuilding a shrine will allow you to make sacred oil which you can use to cure the surrounding corruption of the area, but it will eventually be corrupted again. you can try to keep it cured and even unlock a quest after curing to permanently cure it. *although potions are hard to produce and rare, their effects stack. *the ability to reload your save and try again is actually a game mechanic obtained by extremely difficult means that most players won't be able to obtain. if obtained it will be acknowledged by npcs across the world, some npcs will even refuse to fight you honourably since they know within the infinite possibilities of reloading, they will always lose. *when presenting the narrative to the reader include no hard dates at all, maybe just a single hard date so that they can piece the rest of the timeline in place, make sure the timeline is coherent and makes sense on this side though. *an area that is essentially a starting area without a starting faction there, so if you choose to abandon your current start, you can go here. *an item used during a quest might become very significant and common for later quests in the chain or other chains. *a location that was very important, but it's power in the world waned. It was then only guarded by a small handful of guards, who renamed it, before those guards were defeated. *a boss that permanently makes one of your abilities weaker, changing it forever. *an item that allows you to unlock a new talent tree. *talent trees are faction specific and unlocked by following factions. *factions have unique buildings or armour sets with unique abilities and specific uses. *talents that don't seem like they'd work together or stack from multiple factions actually do stack. using talents in intelligent ways can allows for some interesting combinations. *a character that died and has no mortal form, but can become something new to help the surrounding land. *a general ability that is so situational and pointless that it only really makes sense to use it for one ara, and in that one area it is extremely powerful. *transfer a negative effect from someone else to yourself *spells can be stolen or dispelled. *The boss mob appears in the world and is unkillable, then the next time you see him he is. *each race at the start of the game is it's own faction, one race might be hostile to another races cities, or might not be. *when you kill a rare npc, the lum or item that makes them rare is dropped by them and is named by them, when it is looted from them, they will be a normal npc even if resurrected. then that item or lum can be named by you, consuming the lum or equipping that item will make you rare. *I failed once before, but I will not do so again. If you do not do this, I will find another who will. *a mob from far later in the game might appear as a rare mob in a lower level area of the game, and be level scaled appropriately but drop the same resources as if it was the real thing. *a dungeon where you collect a unique buff item after every boss which can be used instantly or kept, the buffs interact in unique ways. if you use all of the buffs together, it is extremely powerful. if you don't use the items are all then you can use them to blast open a door to another boss and additional loot. The buffs can be used outside of the dungeon *all dungeons can only be completed once. *A cave which is occupied by a losing faction but serves as a good introductory dungeon experience. *A useless rod which is part of a profession, and as the profession is levelled, the rod can keep being upgraded until it is usable, and then it is extremely powerful. *during a quest you can choose which item to pick up, out of 10's of them. You only require one, and you can choose which one that is. each one is unique. *you need to find pages of an operations manual which can take a long time, then when you reassemble the manual, it can be used to unlock an area permanently. *abilties you've been using for most of the game which you realize are powerful, but wrong and destructive and corrupting. and immediately stop using. *until recently, our home province was ruled by the Nayan. The Nayan are all but ousted from our home province, nevertheless, some resistance remains to the northwest; we must crush what remains of our former rulers once and for all. *then you'll understand, you were following in my footsteps all along. *an item so powerful that the entire area you're in only exists because of that item, and you pick it up as part of a quest to transport it. *following in an enemies footsteps following their every step until you eventually confront them and become them. *an item that is powerful and can be equipped, but optionally has an ability where it will be permanently destroyed instantaneously for great effect. *an enemy faction helping you because they have no other choice. *The far larger army that takes you in and helps you and your few warriors out suddenly turns on you in the middle of the conflict, meaning that the enemy and your once allies are now hostile. *All because you happen to have a darkness sealing sword on your back. *You mean this? *Naya's army was mostly routed, with hundreds of precursors dying, but he survived and started to make his new warriors reclaim old territories. *items given to you in combat that can be permanently kept *a character that becomes so weak after a defeat that the character would die if they didn't bond with another character to simply exist in a half-life; the character, then, much later, retains their full strength. *the player may be too weak to do certain things, like pulling a rusted lever, they need Naya's Gauntlets to open these which they obtain far later in the game. *A character that is defeated then has all of his lums drained by Naya, Naya becomes far stronger and visually changes, before Naya can leave, the character stands up to fight him for a second time and wins. destroying Naya. *a character who only talks via inaudible text. *over the course of the game, locations are entirely destroyed and captured by Naya, making them inaccessible, the player should aim to visit these prior to this; although this may not always be possible. *a boss that gets stronger the more players that defeat it. *a character that plays music that can be heard in the far distance, and this gives the player a feeling of familiarity and reminds them they're not alone, even after hours of playing alone. *a mob that instead of doing temporary damage actually permanently removes your health. *when you give a quest to an NPC whilst making the game, the quest rewards the NPC gives out should also be added to their inventory. *only have one dlc. it's a pain in the ass to install and extremely expensive, in the advertising and in reality, it doesn't do anything at all but spawn a white light behind a rock wall that you need to stand at a very specific angle to ever see. *The armor was preserved even after the destruction of their homeland, and is mentioned in numerous legends, alongside the names of those who are said to have gone beyond death. *one day the fire would fade, and the pariah would inherit the world, his world. *the walls were not for protection, the warrior had a duty. the walls were meant to imprison them. *the dark world was formed in the sacred realm. *A warrior, he's still in there somewhere, but his legacy can only live on with his death. *an item of once huge importance now has no use at all and is practically a junk item, but can be picked up anyway. *nobody reignited the heart; so people were reborn from the scattered lums of the precursors Naya defeated. *the guild dissapears after you kill the boss, so if you want the questline and the benefits you need to do that before killing the boss. *people reach the end of the old content and just camp there waiting for the day the new content will be released. *one type of items called lord lums which can be returned to their rightful place, to ressurect Petrifach for very positive results, or consumed like other lums if the player doesn't know how they work or doesn't want to use them for their intended purpose.